Chasing Numbers - Get Smart
by OHgoldengirl
Summary: It was just a silly mistake... but it caused 99 to leave. Can Max win her back, or will they keep Chasing Numbers? - A Get Smart Fanfiction goes to Buck Henry and Mel Brooks for giving us the most amazing TV show ever! PG-13


This is only a chapter of the story... if you would like to read the whole story you can find it here - story/16006457-chasing-numbers-a-get-smart-fanfic

or search on Wattpad : OHgoldengirl

Max paced back and forth in the Cheif's office. He had been there for hours, and 99 was no where to be seen and hadn't been heard from. He felt horrible for what he did.  
_Where is she?_ Max thought.  
The Chief was at his desk looking at a very distressed Max. He knew what 99 meant to him.  
Max gave up thinking about her. He knew she was probably never coming back after what he said to her back at the apartment. He teared up at the thought of it.  
Why did he ever do what he did? Now the only person he truly loved was never coming back... and it was all his fault.

"I honestly don't care about what you say! Sorry after a while doesn't mean anything anymore. How could you do this Max?" 99 yelled, tears in her eyes.  
"99 I swear there was nothing going on between us back there! You have to believe me!" Max shouted.  
"Well it looked to me like you were having a great time back there." 99 said. She walked across the living room.  
"Please 99, hear me out!" Max grabbed 99's arm and spun her around, his eyes meeting her's. He leaned in and kissed her but she pushed him away and slapped him.  
"How could you do this Max? I though you cared about me."  
"99 I do!" Max argued.  
"Then why were you in our apartment with that girl when you should have been here alone waiting for me?" She asked.  
Max didn't respond.  
"Out of all the STUPID and IDIOTIC things you do, you had to go and do that."  
"Okay. So now you're calling me stupid?" Max asked.  
"I never said that."  
"Oh no 99, you made that part quite clear. I know what you think and what you have always thought of me, and what everyone else calls me... 'stupid', and I'm getting sick of it! Well you know what? I am stupid! For making a horrible desision and marrying you! I should have never told you I loved you." 99 stood there with her eyes wide open.  
"Max..."99 was shocked to hear those kind of things coming from him. Why had he suddenly changed?  
" But 99, do you know who's even stupider?  
You.  
You think you can just get everything you want all the time. You always need my help. You chose to stay with me, and look at where it's gotten you! You know what 99... you don't deserve anybody! You self centered *****! Go and try to make someone else happy, because that someone isn't me!" He shouted.  
99 started to cry. Her sobbing was so loud that it echoed through the whole apartment building. She ran upstairs and took her suitcase out. She packed everything up, and went back to the front door.  
" And exactly where do you think you're going?" Max said.  
"Far away from here!" She screamed. She bolted out the door but quickly turned around.  
" You know what Max, I hope you got what you wanted. Because I was obviously not it. But you listen carefully. I never, EVER want to see you again! Don't even try to find me, because by the time you think you've found me... i'll be gone." She then turned around and went down the hallway.  
"Don't think of coming back here either!" Max yelled.  
"I won't!" She screamed.  
Soon after Max shut the door, he had realized that he just had made a horrible mistake.  
A mistake he would regret his whole life.  
Max was so dizzy he couldn't see where he was going. He went upstairs, dropped onto the bed, started to cry, and stayed that way for hours.

"Max... I just can't believe you would say something like that to 99, that's not like you." The Chief explained sitting at his desk as Max stood in front of him.  
"I know Chief. I have no idea why I said those things. Now look at what happened... I lost the only one I ever loved." Tears filled Max's eyes. He already missed her so much. He felt that a whole part of him was missing.  
"But Chief, she was a KAOS agent!" Max yelled.  
"You can't prove that. You don't even know her name." The Chief replied.  
"I never thought of asking her. And when I went back to the apartment to confront her there was just a person that no idea about who I was talking about."  
"Well that's your fault."  
"I have to go after 99." Max told the Cheif.  
"No Max... I need you here." The Cheif replied.  
Max smashed his hand on the Chief's desk.  
"Look Cheif, 99 might not mean that much to you, but she's my everything. I love her so much and I acted like an idiot back there."  
Max stood there. He was mad at the Cheif. He wanted to yell at him, but he tried to use his calm voice.  
"Cheif... I have to go and look for her." He said.  
"No, that's final! You either stay or you're fired!"  
Max couldn't hold in his anger any longer.  
"I'd rather lose this stupid job then lose the one person I care about! I'm going to look for her and you can't stop me!"Max shouted.  
He then ran out of the Cheif's office and told Larabee he needed to make things right again and that he would be gone for a while.  
Max walked out of headquaters and drove back home. He was really tired and worried. 99 was gone... and without her, Max had nothing.  
She was his partner from the start, a friend, and family. Max was worried and wondered if she would decide to be with someone else and he would never see her again... and the last thing he sees of her's is her signature on their divorce papers.  
_No_ he thought. He loved her . He would never let her go. He didn't want to be with anyone else.  
He turned on the radio to settle his mind. As he cranked the knob, he froze.  
What a coinsidence.  
The song that was playing was the song that he heard when he had first met 99, and he never forgot it. Ever.  
He didn't turn it off though. Instead he listened carefully to it. Absorbing every word. He then got to the apartment and sat in the car for a while. He replayed the whole situation in his head, the thing that started it all.  
But it wasn't true.  
And he wanted to make sure 99 knew that.

It was getting late.  
Max sat there at the bar looking at his watch.  
Where was 99?  
In front of him sat a beautiful blonde with deep blue eyes.  
She was pouring wine into glasses and talking to him and giggling.  
The girl knocked on the door earlier and told him she had just moved in down the hall. Max insisted she would come in for a drink.  
Something he would have never done, but he was so attracted to her beauty that he couldn't resist.  
Just a small one, as a little welcoming.  
A mistake he should have never made.  
The girl was really a KAOS agent, she was just trying to get to Max.  
And he had no clue.  
She started to talk to him and he would talk to her.  
She bit by bit was able to get information out of him, and when she got what she needed she would finish him.  
"Well Max. You seem to have a lot of interesting things going on in your life. Mine sounds the same way." She said.  
"Well then, I guess I should go outside and wait for my wife. Thank you for stopping by."  
Max made his way to the door when the girl jumped in front of it.  
"Let her wait." She said in a hushed tone.  
Max didn't like where this was going.  
She grabbed his hand and brought him to the couch and she sat down and he followed.  
"I can't help but be attracted to you. You have an unique personality, not quite like anyone I've met before, and I would love to get to know you better." She purred in his ear.  
"Um... Yes well I have to go and get my wife first and help her with her bags, but when I come back we can talk more, and you can meet her." He said. Max turned his body to the door when she grabbed his chest and pulled him back.  
"I can't wait. And I definitely do not like to be kept waiting." She said.  
Max turned around and she kissed him, and kissed him hard. She put her arms around him, but he showed no movement. He pushed her back.  
"Stop, this is wrong. I'm married!" He said. He wanted that girl out of his apartment.  
"I bet she doesn't have a good time either." She replied. Pulling him into her trap.  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
"Oh, you would know." She said. Max blushed, but he felt mad at her. She was starting to bug him.  
"I would like to remind you that you just moved here, and I don't think you would know anything about me or my wife."  
"I know more then you think, Maxwell Smart." She said.  
"Like what?" He asked.  
" You're a control agent... I know because I'm a KAOS agent, and now I'll have to kill you for it. Thanks for all of the information. I'm sure it'll be useful." She said.  
Max turned around shocked. He knew he shouldn't have told her all of that stuff about him.  
She pulled out a gun and walked up to him.  
He kissed her, using a false move to try and trick her.  
Then just at that moment, 99 came in.  
The girl pulled back as she saw 99 walk into the room, looking faint.  
Max turned and saw her standing there.  
The girl just turned and walked out as if nothing happened, while Max faced his wife.

Max ran into his bedroom and shoved whatever he could into his suit case. He tried to snap it closed when he saw something glimmer on the corner of his eye. He walked over to it. There on the floor he saw a broken picture frame and a torn up picture of him and 99. The picture was ripped right through the center, breaking the two apart. He wondered how he didn't see it before. He took the picture and shoved it in his pocket, but couldn't help but feel broken on the inside. 99 was really upset.  
Max dashed out of the apartment and packed his stuff into the trunk. He got in and drove away glancing at his apartment one last time before it disappeared from his view, and embarking on a journey that could change his life forever.


End file.
